


Clothes Horse

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sarah Jane share their favorite subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Horse

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1108250.html)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Day 109. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 19, 2011. Written shortly after the death of Elisabeth Sladen and meant as a tribute. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://dw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**dw100**](http://dw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #350-Flamboyant.Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place post-Journey's End, but pre-CoE.

Jack Harkness was a hard man to say “no” to, and really, Sarah Jane thought, why should she?

She suspected he was as hungry for her memories as he was for her; not that she minded. It had been so long since she was able to talk about the Doctor.

One afternoon, she found herself describing the colourful brocades of the Doctor’s smoking jackets. Jack seemed skeptical that the Doctor had ever dressed so elaborately.

“Oh yes, quite the fashion plate,” she said, sharing the warmth of their love for the Doctor.

Wait until she told him about the scarf.


End file.
